Can't Fight This Feeling
by McCall-Hunter-Fan
Summary: Read and Find out


Have you ever, I mean, _ever_ felt alone? Like there was no one who would hold you when you cried. Someone to lean on. Tell secrets to? Well, thats how I feel. Alone. Trapped. Just knowing that there is no one out there to love.

I am sixteen years old living with the most wonderful, adoring mother a girl could have. But not the person you want to share your feelings with. I've never known what it feels like to be loved. Like really loved, from a guy.

My mother, Dee Dee Turnan, is always telling me guys are no good. All they want is sex. Well, I guess that's what you get from a mom who's a cop. She is always dealing with vicious crimes, preferably rapes. She is a sex crimes cop. My mom used to be homicide back in her younger ages, but that's until Alex Turnan, my step father, came into her life. They got married and moved off to London. Where I met up with her. Though she did leave alot behind. Like her partner, Rick, her captain Charlie, and Steve, my real father. Well, where he was buried, to be exact. Steve McCall died in the line of duty when Dee Dee was twenty-eight. She had me when she was eighteen. They got married when they found out mom was pregnant with me. But I was taken away from them after I was born. Never knew why though. So eventually, as I grew older, I was released from the group home, and sent to London. Where I met my mother for the first time.

Anyway, now my mother and Alex are getting divorced because of me. I think he thinks of me as some kind of disease, or plague. Mom got really upset after he literally said I was a disease. Just not in those exact words. She immediately filed for divorce the next day. So, which leaves us here now. In Los Angeles, in a new city, _in North America_. I've never been to North America before. Before I met my mom, I lived in Iraq. It was a whole new experience. Or shall I say is. Today is my first day in High School. Well, at least it is here...

FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL:

She walked down the long, narrow hallway to her first period class; Art. Her favorite subject. She knocked on the yellow-tanish door before walking in. A teacher, to be about forty, graying hairs at his temples looked up from his desk.

"Yes'um" Mr. Bobsie, the teacher, asked.

"Uh, i'm a new student." Jenea McCall answered. Jenea had long, straight dark brown hair with faded light brown highlights and matching dark brown eyes. Which were now the color of a green-hazel. There was no doubt that she was Dee Dee McCall's. She resembled her mother in so many ways.

Mr. Bobsie blinked at her tiredly. "Si' down." He gestured toward a seat in front of a boy with sparkling deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

Once she sat down he whispered"Hey."

Jenea turned around and flashed a 100-watt smile and whispered back a "Hey, yourself." He grinned, his perfect white teeth showing. "I'm Jenea McCall." She extended her hand.

"Jake Hunter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jenea." He took her small hand into his.

Jenea blushed. She had no idea why though"Pleasure's all mine." She turned back around because the teacher had made an 'ahem' sound.

"Okay class, does everyone have his-er-her partner" Several people chorused 'yes'. "Good. Who doesn't have one"

"I don't." Jake replied. He usually worked alone, but he wanted to work with Jenea.

Mr. Bobsie stared. "You work alone, Mr. Hunter. Why the sudden change" Jake shrugged. "Fine. Miss McCall you will work with Mr. Hunter. Now get to work."

MEANWHILE, DEVANE'S OFFICE:

Dee Dee McCall sits on a chair across from Charlie Devane's desk. He of course, wasn't at his desk. Neither did he know that she was back in LA. Actually, no one knew. As she waited, she saw a picture of her, Hunter, and Charlie on his desk. A smile formed on her perfect face.

Just then, Charlie walked in, looking at a file. "Ah, I see your here about the job. Well, I only hope he doesn't run you off like the rest of em'." He never did look up from those files. "In fact, let me call him in"

Dee Dee cut him off. "We've met before."

A surprised Charlie finally looked up. "Dee Dee? W-What... You- You got the job."

"Ah, thank you, thank you, thank you, Charlie! Uhm, how about we go for lunch. On me. And I wont take no for an answer." Dee Dee hugged him and tore off in the direction of Rick Hunter's desk. And there he sat, hunched shoulders.

"Hunter, my office. NOW!" Captain barked.

McCall crept up behind him and whispered,"Have you been picking locks again? Because if you have, i'm giving you a spanking at lunch."

Hunter whipped his chair around to face her. Shock stood out on his face. But he quickly recovered. "I've been picking alot of locks. All week i'm picking locks." The two smiled and he pulled her into a giant bear hug.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

I tell myself that I can't hold OUT forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

And even as I WANDER,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever THOUGHT I MIGHT.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.


End file.
